How and why to get inside Kaoru's pants
by Midnight Custard
Summary: Kyouya is going crazy. He desperately needs to bed the younger Hitachiin, and soon. So, he makes a list and a battle plan. Kyouya/Kaoru  in the second part
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my… Boredom really doesn't suit me. I've been home three days in a row now (caught a(nother) cold) and am now so utterly, frustratingly bored. So, I wrote a fic. A silly fic. Which will have a more serious, yaoi-ish second part. **

**I have read so many depressing Ouran stories these last days that I just had to write something silly. Also, why are there almost only het stories with OC girls and the Ouran boys out there? I want YAOI! And the original characters… Now I will stop rambling, sorry if I hurt someone's feeling. I've been in a bit of a bitchy mood lately.**

**About my other stories. I'm finished with a new chapter of Then Lightning Strikes, am only waiting to get it betaed. The request series… I know, I haven't updated in ages. But have faith! I'm preparing to continue with the requests.**

**So, no warnings for this chapter. Hopefully you're not too sensitive for evil Kyouya plotting. I hope you'll enjoy this very, very silly bit of writing!**

**Almost forgot, I do NOT own Ouran.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

_How and why to get inside Kaoru's pants_

Kyouya looked down at his neat handwriting and nodded satisfied. That would do. By writing this down and making an organised list, Kyouya would finally be able to have some peace in his mind. The last couple of months had made his usually calm and logical brain get overheated. It was now running freely and wildly, confusing math with history, history with English and most distractingly creating pictures of a certain redhead. Naughty pictures.

Kyouya was head over heels in lust with the younger Hitachiin. Lust, mind you, not love. He did not get any sleep at night, too busy fantasizing. He couldn't eat, study or even manage Host Club business properly. The shadow king was broken.

The only solution to this problem obviously was to bed Kaoru. And to do that, he needed to have a plan. To have a plan he needed to understand these feelings better and make a list. Firstly, why did he want Kaoru?

_Why do I want Kaoru?_

_Sex _ (Cause that wasn't already obvious…)

_He is good looking_

_He is submissive _(Kyouya would not have to battle about the dominant position)

Hmm… Kyouya couldn't think of anything else. But there was that small, small problem. Like Haruhi had said, he didn't do anything (or anyone) without getting any merits from it. So… What merits would he get from sleeping with Kaoru? Dark brows furrowed. He could not get any money; if someone was to get paid it was more likely Kaoru than himself. Fame? No. Reputation? Nuh uh, if it got out he would get very disreputable. Sex? Sex didn't count… How about the Host Club? Many girls liked yaoi, didn't they? Although, if he and Kaoru started acting on their "love", the twins brotherly love act would suffer and Host Club would lose profits anyway. Kyouya groaned, there had to be something! He was close to pulling his hair out in frustration when he finally thought of something. He put the pen to the paper again.

_What merits will I get from sleeping with Kaoru?_

_Sleep. I will finally be able to sleep again at night._

Kyouya shook his head. Pathetic merits… Ah well, on to the next part.

_How do I get Kaoru in bed?_

No wait, before he could start with the real fun, there were some minor details that he had to set straight. First, was Kaoru gay? Would he want to sleep with another guy at all? Yes. Kaoru was the gayest person Kyouya knew. That wouldn't be a problem. Second, was Kaoru interested in Kyouya? Pfft… A more relevant question would be who was not interested in Kyouya. Third, twin brother Hikaru. This was the real problem. Kaoru's stubborn, overprotective brother would be hard to get past.

_How do I get Kaoru in bed?_

_Alcohol _(Probably not necessary, but it was always good to be sure)

_Get rid of Hikaru _(Not killing him or anything, just making sure he's not with Kaoru)

Simple, wasn't it? Now he only needed a good strategy. Kyouya pondered ideas for a while, before reaching the ultimate strategy.

_How to get inside Kaoru's pants (strategy):_

_At school, tell him that you need some help with researching Tamaki's past. Ask him to come to your house at night. WITHOUT Hikaru._

_Prepare some Tamaki-related information._

_When he comes over, discuss the Tamaki-related information and serve him a drink. Tell him that the drink's soda. Make sure to hide the liquor taste well, BUT make it strong._

_Talk about Tamaki and continue to give him "soda" until he's drunk._

_Have fun._

Kyouya read the entire list though one more time. It was perfect. He turned to the alarm clock and raised one eyebrow. Look at that. It was time for school. Kyouya closed his notebook, put it in his briefcase and left the room. After tonight, Kaoru would no longer fuck up his brain cells.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Yeah um… Hehe, it was fun to write at least!**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review (and get the yaoi chapter sooner ^^)**

**/(silly, bored, midnight) Custard**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ashamed. I'm really bloody late. Sorry everyone! Finally, I'm giving you the second part of this utterly silly story.**

**I do not own OHSHC.**

**This is yaoi. You know I'm a perv already, don't act surprised.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

"Kaoru, can I talk to you for a second?"

The little devil type shrugged and strolled up to Kyouya.

"Sure. What is it?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up on his nose and sighed deeply. "Some things have come up. I need your help."

Kaoru frowned. "With what?"

"Tamaki. Research on Tamaki to be exact. I'm afraid that we missed some details about his childhood. I have a feeling it might be important." Steel grey eyes bore into auburn ones. "So, I need you to come over and help me."

Kaoru pulled a hand through his hair, messing up the red locks. He throw a glance at his brother, noticing that Hikaru was still guffawing at the Host Club King, who'd once again retreated to his corner. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"More Tamaki-business huh… Ah, Tono's such a bother. But I'll help you."

Kyouya nodded. "Good. I'll await you at eight."

"Eh? Tonight already?"

"Yes. Don't be late." Kyouya collected his notebook and laptop and stood. "See you later. And Kaoru, don't bring Hikaru." With that he turned and walked towards the exit.

The younger redhead watched him go. He cocked his head and frowned. Damn. He and Hikaru had planned to take a bath together that evening. Ah well, it could wait. He had taken a shower this morning anyway.

O-O-O-O-O

Eight a clock in the evening a limo stopped in front of the Ootori's luxurious villa and a young man stepped out. Kaoru stretched languidly before waving the driver off absentmindedly. He went to the doorway and rang the bell.

Hikaru had been pretty upset when Kaoru had told him about his plans for the night.

"_How much important information about Tono can it be out there…" _To be honest, Kaoru had no idea. They had already solved the matter with Tamaki's mother, what else could be lurking in the obnoxious blonde's past?

He tapped his foot, impatiently frowning at the still closed door. Well, if Kyouya needed his help, who was he to say no? And he actually kind of liked to spend time with the shadow king…

The door was suddenly opened, revealing a stressed maid.

"I'm so sorry Mr Hitachiin! I was down in the basement, doing the family's laundry and had to run all the way up here. You see it's only me here tonight, don't know what have happened to the rest of…"

Kaoru patted her on the shoulder and smiled warmly, interrupting her nervous rambling. "No harm done princess, but could you let me in?"

The girl flushed heavily and stepped aside. "Oh yes, of course! Kyouya-sama is waiting for you in his room."

Kaoru shut the door behind him and sent another glittering smile to the fidgeting maid. "Thank you! I can find the way by myself."

He proceeded into the large house and took the stairs up to Kyouya's room. Not caring about knocking, he swung the bedroom door open and went inside.

"You're in perfect time."

The dark-haired boy stood in the middle of his room, arms crossed. He was even more handsome than usual, dressed in a grey button-down shirt which brought out the colour of his eyes nicely. Kaoru raised his eyebrows.

"What's the occasion?"

Kyouya snorted and pushed him out again. "Don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I've prepared the material and some refreshments by the sofa."

Kaoru let himself be pushed down the stairs by the other boy. He couldn't help but notice the pleasant scent coming from Kyouya. Probably a new cologne. The redhead smiled slightly. If he hadn't known better, he'd thought that Kyouya had dressed up for him.

He was ushered down into the comfortable sofa and Kyouya sat down in the armchair on the other side of the table. On the table some files were laid out neatly and there were also two glasses filled with sparkling liquid. Kyouya gestured towards the glasses.

"Just something small to drink. It's a very unique sort of soda from Germany."

Kaoru smiled and grabbed his glass. "Great! I'm really thirsty." He brought the glass to his lips and took a large gulp.

"So I think we should start with this file here, I find it the most interesting." Kyouya was busy browsing through the map and didn't see Kaoru's surprised face as he smutted on the drink.

The redhead frowned inwardly. Soda? Was Kyouya out of his mind? This liquid was not soda, well not only soda at least. This was a drink. With alcohol. He took another sip and shrugged. Whatever. It still tasted wonderful.

"Just look at this," Steel grey eyes bore into Kaoru's. "Apparently Tamaki had a very close relationship with their neighbour's daughter." Long fingers pointed at a picture of a small, black-haired girl in the file. "He had romantic feelings for her but she just wanted to be friends. Later it turned out she liked girls."

Kaoru just stared at the other. "Uh uh. And what has this to do with anything?"

Kyouya sighed irritated. "Don't you see? This must be the reason to why he is as he is! So addicted to the act of winning ladies hearts."

The redhead cocked his head slightly, frowning. He didn't really get why this was so important. Kyouya paid no attention to him.

"And this, according to some sources Tamaki has relations not only in France, but in Denmark as well."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. He emptied his glass instead. This immediately drew Kyouya's attention.

"Ah so you liked it? Let me refill your glass for you."

"Eh thank you very much but I'm not sure that I should…"

"Nonsense."

Kyouya grabbed Kaoru's empty glass and disappeared into the room to the left. Kaoru sighed deeply and opened up his yellow cardigan to become more comfortable. It looked like he would have to stay here for a long, long time…

The next hour went on in a similar fashion. Kyouya brought up random facts about Tamaki, this far they had gone through his pet bird, his classmates in elementary, his love for commoner activities and much more. All the while, Kyouya made sure that Kaoru's glass was full and before the youth knew it, he was tipsy.

He was a bit drunk, but not stupid. All of this evening had been incredibly weird. It almost felt like a setup. Nothing they talked about seemed to make any sense. Kyouya didn't seem at all affected by his own drink and the older boy got this pleased look on his face every time he went to bring Kaoru more to drink. There was something strange going on…

Fortunately Kaoru was nothing if not curious and he was getting excited playing this weird game. Deciding to speed up the process, he acted more drunk than he actually was. He giggled constantly, removed his cardigan completely and snuggled up close to Kyouya, who had mysteriously moved to the couch from his spot on the chair.

The next time Kyouya went out too refill his glass, Kaoru smiled wickedly to himself. He would see if his suspicions were correct. Golden eyes attentively watched the door while he raised Kyouya's glass to his lips and took a sip.

Yep. No alcohol in there. Kyouya's drink was merely soda.

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya couldn't stop a victorious smirk from curling his lips. Soon, his misery would be over. The plan had worked perfectly, Kaoru hadn't suspected a thing. Now he had a drunk off his ass, gorgeous twin in his couch, just waiting to be claimed. Just one more drink should be enough…

He made this last one extra strong to be sure, it was not like Kaoru would notice. Still grinning triumphantly, Kyouya took the glass and went back to the living room. And froze in the doorway.

Kaoru was sipping from Kyouya's own glass. He was watching Kyouya with amused, glittering eyes. Eyes which were focused and mischievous, not glassy from alcohol. Kyouya felt how his perfect plan began to crumble.

"Kyouya-senpai, why are you trying to get me drunk?"

Oh shit.

The dark-haired teen's mind screamed DANGER as the devil personified rose from the couch and slowly sauntered closer. But even as Kyouya's head was in an uproar he watched Kaoru with calm, collected eyes. No way he'd let that evil get the upper hand.

Kaoru had crept up close to Kyouya and let his fingertips graze over the other's smooth cheek. He smirked and leant even closer to nuzzle Kyouya's ear.

"Silly… If you wanted to fuck, you could only have asked." His warm breath on Kyouya's skin accompanied with the softly spoken words sent goose bumps travelling down Kyouya's arms. But he stayed silent and refused to let anything show in his face. He needed a back up plan… And quick. The hands sliding down his torso kind of made it hard to think though.

When he didn't succeed in getting a reaction from Kyouya, Kaoru frowned and stepped away. Golden and steel grey eyes met in a heated battle, neither giving up. Finally Kaoru broke eye contact and sighed.

"Oh, guess you don't want me like that." He lowered his eyes and blushed slightly. Kyouya almost snorted out loud. As if he'd buy that act. He stood rigid, suspiciously eyeing the redhead who went back to the couch and grabbed his cardigan.

"Well, we went through all of the material. If that was all I have to go home now." That sweet, raspy voice did absolutely nothing to help Kyouya think. Kaoru met Kyouya's eyes and winked. "Bye bye Kyouya-senpai." He started walking towards the door.

Kyouya swore inwardly. His master plan had utterly failed. Now he could choose between either giving up to Kaoru and sacrifice his pride or continue his inadequate life as a half Kyouya. The latter didn't sound very appealing…

When Kaoru tried to walk past Kyouya, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere."

Without further ado, Kyouya pulled the younger boy close and crashed their lips together. Ignoring Kaoru's muffled, amused chuckle, he nibbled enthusiastically on the plump bottom lip, inwardly cheering when Kaoru opened them and gave him access.

Fuck pride.

The redhead's hands came up to play in his hair and Kyouya closed his eyes in bliss when the long fingertips rubbed his scalp soothingly. His own hands wandered over Kaoru's slender back, exploring eagerly as his tongue did the same within that heavenly mouth. Suddenly Kaoru growled lowly and pushed Kyouya backwards until his back met the wall. The redhead pulled away slightly, only to dive back into Kyouya's personal space and start to place teasing kisses along Kyouya's jaw and throat.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" The silky voice was like wine to Kyouya's ears, and the feeling of those smooth lips against his skin made his blood head south in a hurry. Kaoru was toxic. He was dangerously addicting.

"How long have you wanted me?" Smiling lips travelled downwards and left burning kisses on his collarbones. A small hand caressed down his torso, stroking his hard stomach before eagerly starting to unbutton his trousers. "Mm, this part of you seem to want me _very_ much. That's nice to know." The cheeky words were accompanied by a tight squeeze around his erection. Kyouya hissed and pushed the younger boy away from him. This was not going in the right direction…

Smirking evilly in a perfect shadow kingly manner, Kyouya backed Kaoru against the wall instead, captured his wrists in one hand and pinned them forcefully over the other's head. Grey eyes locked with curious golden and Kyouya ran his free hand down Kaoru's face.

"I've wanted to fuck you for far too long. Won't wait any longer now." He thrust his hips into Kaoru's to prove his point, while his thumb caressed the younger's bottom lip. Auburn eyes turned glassy with lust and a pink tongue sneaked out to lick at Kyouya's fingers.

"Really? I didn't know that." He breathed heavily and thrust his own hips out to meet Kyouya's movements. Kyouya frowned, if Kaoru still wanted to continue conversing he needed to take it up one notch. Continuing to slowly thrust his erection against Kaoru's thigh, Kyouya lowered his hand from the twin's mouth and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh yes. For months. Weren't able to look at you without wanting to rip off your clothes and take you right there on the spot." He leant close and traced the shell of Kaoru's ear with his tongue. Kaoru moaned quietly and pulled slightly on his wrists. "I mean, you're begging for it, looking like that." He unbuttoned the last button on Kaoru's shirt and spread it open.

"Looking like what?" Kaoru panted, trembling slightly as Kyouya's hand travelled over his stomach and up to his chest.

"You know… Like that."

Kaoru snorted but quickly whimpered instead when Kyouya started playing with one of his nipples. "Sorry, but this is my face. Can't help how I look."

"Just be quiet." Kyouya ordered. He was about to burst from excitement. Finally, after all this waiting, Kaoru was his. Smiling eagerly he once again captured Kaoru's lips as his hand went down to rid the younger boy off his jeans and underwear. He made sure to keep a tight grip on the other's hands as he pulled the obstructing garments further down Kaoru's legs. While thoroughly exploring the redhead's delicious mouth he started pumping his erection slowly, rejoicing in the muffled moans pouring out from between Kaoru's lips.

Steel gray eyes widened when he felt Kaoru's foot trailing up the back of his leg. When the foot slipped between his legs and pushed against his crotch he groaned loudly and was distracted from both pinning and pleasuring the twin. And so, Kaoru pulled free from his grasp with a victorious smirk.

"You thought I'd let you have all the fun?" Kaoru kicked off his jeans and briefs and then started to work on Kyouya's own clothes. With the younger boy completely naked except from his unbuttoned shirt and socks, Kyouya couldn't help but stare at the slender body. His hands roamed the exposed skin, exploring Kaoru's hips and flat stomach and then slipping around his frame and venturing down his smooth back. Kaoru himself was leaving love bites all over Kyouya's now bare shoulders as he pulled down and off Kyouya's pants. When finished with undressing his senpai, the redhead locked eyes with Kyouya's and clasped his hands around the other boy's neck.

"So… How do we do this?" Kyouya looked at Kaoru as if he'd lost his mind and his hands went down to fondle the redhead's behind. "I fuck you, of course."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get that part. Where? And do you have some lube or anything?" He rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder and bit his lip when Kyouya's fingers went in between his buttocks and started teasing his opening.

"We stay here, my parents aren't home anyway." He poked harder at the tempting entrance and leered when Kaoru moaned out loud. "And I've got some lube in my jeans pockets."

He reluctantly let go off Kaoru and bent down to retrieve said bottle of lube from his discarded trousers.

"Hmph someone came prepared…" The redhead huffed indignantly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kyouya just snickered and squirted out some oily substance on his fingers.

"You should be glad that I am prepared, otherwise I'd have taken you dry." He snorted at the younger boy's shocked expression and placed his not lubed up hand on Kaoru's hip. The other one sneaked around the redhead's midriff and returned to the hidden entrance. Kaoru once again wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, and buried his face into his shoulder when he felt oily fingers start to circle his opening. He let out a loud gasp when Kyouya's first finger pushed inside of him. Kyouya marvelled over the hot tightness within Kaoru and impatiently pushed in another finger. He thrust the fingers in and out slowly, scissoring and circling them slightly as he went. At one particularly deep push he grazed a hard nub with his fingertips and Kaoru throw his head back and yelped.

"Ah there, more!"

"As you wish." Kyouya responded smoothly. He added a third finger and pressed it inside along with the other two. He ignored Kaoru's pained gasp and pushed it deep, trying to find the other's prostate with also that finger. Kaoru started murmuring obscenities when he found it. By now Kyouya was painfully hard and he rubbed his leaking cock against Kaoru's bare thigh. He just couldn't stand the younger boy's pleasured moans anymore so he silenced him with his lips, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kaoru's mouth at the same time as he moved his fingers. When Kaoru started to push back against his fingers Kyouya paused his movements and pulled away from the redhead's swollen lips.

"Are you ready?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and swept his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." He grinned and rubbed Kyouya's swollen cock. "What about you?"

Kyouya groaned loudly and swatted those sneaky hands away from his groin. He quickly lubed himself up and then wrapped his arms around Kaoru. He grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him up. Kaoru immediately wrapped his legs around Kyouya's waist and arms around his neck and soon he was stabilized between the dark-haired boy and the wall.

"Show off." Kaoru smirked and rested his forehead against Kyouya's. "Are you sure you can hold me up like this the entire… AH!"

Kyouya had decided to shut the devil up by positioning his hard cock between Kaoru's buttocks, and with one hard shove sheathing himself inside. Groaning quietly he couldn't help but chuckle as Kaoru closed his eyes and tightened his long legs around him.

"You were saying?"

Kaoru had no chance at answering as Kyouya started to thrust, shoving the redhead's back hard against the wall with every push. It was an amazing sight really; Kaoru's head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth parted. If Kyouya hadn't been too busy fucking him he'd have brought his camera. A picture of Kaoru like this would surely bring a lot of money from the fan girls. At the same time, it turned him on to know that he was the only one who's able to see the younger twin like this. Except possibly Hikaru of course.

"Mm… Again, harder!"

Kyouya was ripped from his musings by Kaoru's husky voice. He smiled; if the twin wanted it hard, he'd give him hard. Clasping one of Kaoru's thighs with one hand to support him he stared to buck into him hard and deep, forcing Kaoru's head to connect with the wall with every thrust. "Like it hard do you? Such a little slut…" He tightened his grip on Kaoru's leg and used his other hand to tweak one of Kaoru's nipples.

"Fuck you Kyouya." Kaoru muttered, before clashing his lips on Kyouya's. Kyouya bit Kaoru's lip harshly and snickered when the younger boy pulled away with a yelp. He pushed in deep and stayed there, forcing Kaoru to tighten his legs and arms around him even more to not lose his balance.

"Don't think so sweetie… It's me doing the fucking, and it's you who're getting fucked." Kaoru's muscles had started trembling from the exertion and he looked at Kyouya with frustrated although pleading eyes.

"Whatever, just move. Please." He murmured, trying to push his hips down to feel Kyouya deeper. Slowly, the older boy started moving again, steadying Kaoru with both hands.

"If you are a good boy and stay quiet, I will." He pretended to not notice Kaoru's glare and focused on finding the perfect rhythm again. He wouldn't last long, what with the blissful pressure around his cock and the sight of Kaoru's quivering, tense muscles. The open white shirt fluttered around his body and made him seem kind of pure in some very fucked up way.

Deciding to make the other boy come at the same time as himself, he started jerking Kaoru in time to the swift movement of his hips. Soon they were both clutching at each other desperately, moaning loudly as the intense pleasure started to build in their stomachs. Driving in and out of Kaoru ruthlessly, Kyouya closed his eyes and came hard. His hands tightened violently on Kaoru's hips and bruises blossomed on the pale skin. The combination of a hard cock inside him and the feeling of how Kyouya's come ran down his thighs, made Kaoru rest his head back against the wall and climax just some seconds later.

For a while they stayed like that, quiet except from their haggard breathing. Then Kyouya moved away from the wall and lowered Kaoru to the ground.

"Mm that was nice." Kaoru smiled, before yawning hugely. Kyouya nodded, while cleaning Kaoru's come off with his old t-shirt. The redhead tightened his shirt around himself and looked down, blushing slightly. "Um… Is it okay if I stay here for the night? I'm so tired, and don't really feel like explaining all to Hikaru right now."

"It's alright." Kyouya picked up his own and Kaoru's clothes from the floor and motioned for the younger boy to follow him. His glasses were misty, he noted dully.

The two boys climbed the stairs up to Kyouya's room, and with a happy sigh Kaoru throw himself down on the bed. Then he immediately froze. "Ah shit, forgot I'm dirty. Sorry." He looked sheepishly at Kyouya. The older boy only shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll ask the maid to change sheets tomorrow, don't worry about it." Kaoru relaxed and crawled beneath the covers.

"Mm good. So sleepy… G'night senpai."

Kyouya watched in fascination as the slender redhead closed his eyes and fell asleep at once. What a weird situation… It was like nothing had happened between them. Well, if you didn't count that Kaoru was practically naked, in Kyouya's bed.

After dumping their clothes in the laundry basket, Kyouya went to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He felt a bit dizzy. Like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt calm and relaxed. Interesting, Kaoru really was good for his health. Getting back into his bedroom, he pulled on his pyjamas and made to lie down next to Kaoru. Then the twin's mobile started ringing. Swearing silently to himself, Kyouya quickly grabbed the phone and looked who'd be calling at this hour. Hikaru, of course. Deciding that he didn't want to awake the boy in his bed, he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"_Kaoru! Where the fuck are you? I've sent like seven messages!"_

Kyouya rubbed his temples tiredly. "Hello Hikaru."

"_Kyouya? Why are you answering Kao's phone? Where is he, I want to talk to him!"_

Kyouya removed his glasses and laid them on his bedside table. "Kaoru can't talk right now, he's asleep at the moment. He will be staying the night here." He waited for the oncoming outburst. When Hikaru instead started to snigger, Kyouya frowned deeply.

"_Kyouya you sly dog… You finally got your thumb out of your ass and fucked him?"_

Kyouya was in shock. This was Kaoru's otherwise sickly overprotecting brother. "Excuse me?"

"_Haha I can't believe it! You fucked my little brother! Do you know how long he's wanted to sleep with you, it's been Kyouya this and Kyouya that for weeks… Aw man, now I'll finally get some peace."_

Kyouya couldn't believe his ears. He'd got Hikaru's blessing. Well, kind of at least.

"_Ey, you have to make sure he gets to school properly tomorrow, alright? Oh and if he's limping badly or has bruises and stuff, I'll kill you. Good night."_

The call ended. Kyouya stared suspiciously on the phone for a while, before placing it beside his glasses on the table. He lied down on his bed and cuddled close to Kaoru. Taking in the refreshing scent of the boy's hair, he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. This had been a terribly dramatic night, he thought sleepily. And then he fell into a peaceful, deep slumber.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Hmm… It was long since I last wrote smut. Hope you found it alright. I think I'm a bit rusty. So, was it as you had expected? ^^ Or did I surprise you?**

**Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Answer to kyleisdabest: I must apologize for trapping your imagination for this long. I'm sorry that this took ages to finish :/. But I hope you liked it! Thank you for reviewing :D. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to lotlot: Hello lottie ^^. Sorry I'm late… 1. Well it's up to you what you want will happen. This is just a two-shot, so I take no responsibility for what happens to our darlings after ^^. 2. Actually I think this is Manga-inspired. I always use the animé world, but I really love the relationship between Kyouya and Kaoru in the manga. Thank you for commenting! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to KuroPika X: I'm very late with this, but I'm very sorry to hear about your dad. It must be a terrible loss for you, and I can't even imagine how you're feeling. I hope my porny writing can cheer you up a tiny bit, eventhough it's wrong. Yeah… The OC's getting more and more and so is the het. I'm not very happy about it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to Annie: Sorry that you had to wait this long . I really hope you found it enjoyable anyway! Thanks so much for leaving a review :D. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to yaya: I'm glad you like it, thank you very much ^^. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to Merry: I don't believe you… I don't think laughing Spanish people sound like that… Haha I'm getting better at those, am I not? And Kyouya thinks he's so smart… Sigh. Haha. Well, I'm still patiently waiting for your first Holmes story ^^. But I know it can be really hard to start writing. Just remember that I support you! **

**/Midnight Custard**


End file.
